Mascot
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Lelouch was pretty normal in till he became the mascot, a girl becomes his roommate, and is sent off to a camp for the cheer team. HUGE crossover! Leloluch Kallen Rated T for Lulu's bad lanugage. :P


**Mascot**

"You quit being the mascot?"

Our story starts in the boys locker room with Lelouch Lamperouge, Rivalz Cardemonde and Suzaku Kururugi on the first day of school. Rivalz shushed Lelouch. "Quiet, no one knows about it yet, except you and the coach." Rivalz explained quietly. Suzaku grinned. "So you finally let allergies get the best of you." Suzaku mused as he filed his stuff into his locker. Lelouch chuckled. Rivalz playfully pushed Lelouch on the shoulder. "Shut up, and besides; aren't you the one failing this class?" Lelouch shrugged. "Gym isn't that important, just a bunch of muscle heads trying to show off to a bunch of snotty, pampered, rich girls." Lelouch replied coolly. Rivalz rolled his eyes, but then grinned. "Whatever, come on we have to hurry." Lelouch rose an eyebrow in question. "And where may we be going?" Lelouch questioned, slightly cautious of his friends plans. Rivalz grinned and began to pull Lelouch. "We are going to watch the cheerleading tryouts! Duh!" Lelouch groaned, he didn't really want to go see a bunch of snotty girls try to get on a team where they had to where a uniform, that surprisingly got passed the Board of Education for it's amount of cleavage it showed. "Rivalz you know I don't want to come." Lelouch whined. "More the reason why I'm taking you there!" Rivalz countered gleefully. After a few more minutes, Lelouch let Rivalz drag him towards the gym, with Suzaku shortly following after, for the tryouts and just praying it wasn't going to take too long.

When the trio entered the gym, they could see a good amount of the girl population waiting to tryout. "This has to be the most strict tryouts ever for Cheerleading, considered the old head cheerleader got kicked off for not meeting regulations, even though she made them." Rivalz noted airily. Lelouch just nodded and quickly took a seat on the bleachers far from the giggling girls, obviously thinking about flirting with him, Suzaku, or Rivalz. Soon, someone entered the gym. It was a girl with blonde hair, about his age, and holding a clipboard. She scanned the bleachers, completely ignoring the boys. "Welcome to tryouts for the squad. Before we start, I want to go over some regulations for the squad. If you know you can't keep these regulation, please leave the gym at once. By the way I'm Lexerene, the co-captain." Lexerene clarified. Lelouch could see that some of the girls looked a bit cautious about what Lexerene had just said. "The first regulation is that you must be at least a B+ average." Some girls left the gym. "Next, you have to be able to do a right, left, and middle splits." A few more girls left. "And you must be able to keep your balance with in the air." Lexerene finished. When no more girls made a move to leave, Lexerene nodded. "Okay let's start these tryouts." Lexerene blew her whistle. "Okay first up is Sissi Delmas." Lelouch saw a girl in rather short shorts came down to the mats on the gym floor. She smiled rather cheekily at the girls in the stand, obviously thinking she had this tryout in the bag. Lexerene seemed to noticed it too and looked rather annoyed. "Okay Ms. Delmas, show us your routine." Sissi nodded and handed the CD to Lexerene to put in the CD player. When the music started Sissi began to, or at least try, to do some rather suggestive dance moves. Lexerene obviously not pleased by the performance, told Sissi that was all and Sissi left the gym swaying her hips, trying to get Lelouch, Suzaku, or Rivalz's attention. Lexerene sighed in relief and began to move on.

About halfway through the tryouts, Lelouch seriously wanted to get the heck out of there. There were some good girls he knew where decent people to get along with, but it got irritating when some girls tried to flaunt themselves right in front of him. When Lelouch was about to snap and just leave the gym, the next name Lexerene called caught him off guard. "Nunnally Lamperouge." Suzaku turned to Lelouch in confusion. "I didn't know Nunnally was tryout for the team." Suzaku mused. "Neither did I." Lelouch muttered as he watched his sister, walk to the middle of the gym floor. (Nunnally can see and walk in this story) Lelouch was relieved that she was wearing decent clothing and not flaunting herself in front of any boy. Lelouch grinned evilly to himself, for he knew if any boy tried to make a move on her, they would end up on their death bed with in a couple of hours. Lexerene smiled at Nunnally. "Okay, lets see how good you are." Lexerene mused before she hit play button on the CD player. Lelouch was surprised that his sister was a talented gymnast, she flipped, twirled and split to the very end of her performance. Rivalz cheered loudly. "Man your sister rocks!" Suzaku had a small blush on his face as he clapped for Nunnally, luckily Lelouch didn't see this. Lexerene grinned. "Thank you Nunnally, that will be all." Nunnally nodded and took her seat back on the bleachers. Lexerene sighed in relief. "We have one more tryout, Ms. Kallen Kouzuki." Then a girl steps out from behind the bleachers and made her way towards the mats. Lelouch felt his mouth go dry. This girl was obviously new, do to the fact that he had never heard or seen her around school. She had long dark pink hair and wore black Capri sweat pants and a matching tank top. (Kallen has long hair in this story, cause I say so!) She had on bored expression, as if she didn't want to be there. "So Ms. Kouzuki welcome to Ashford Academy, you may begin." Lexerene clarified as she hit the play button. Lelouch felt hypnotized as she started her routine, her flips were swift and agile, the twirls perfect, and her splits……. Lelouch was speechless. As Kallen finished her routine, the gym burst into cheers. Lexerene smiled. "Thank you." was all Lexerene replied before leaving the gym with her clipboard. Soon the girls started to file out the gym, except Nunnally, the boys, and Kallen; who was talking to Nunnally. Nunnally waved the boys over. "Brother! I like you to meet Kallen, she just transferred here." Nunnally introduced. Kallen smiled at the boys. "Nice to meet you all, you must be Lelouch." referring to Lelouch. Lelouch nodded a little more quickly then he intended to. Kallen grinned. "Well, it seems I'm needed here, so I better get going." With that Kallen made her way out of the gym. Lelouch felt slightly dazed, she seemed to have some strange reaction on him that no other girl had on him, but Lelouch pushed that thought out of his mind and turned to Nunnally. "You did really well, I can't wait to see you when you make the team." Lelouch proclaimed proudly. Nunnally giggled. "Well we better get back, don't want to give Shirley the wrong thought, now do we?" Rivalz pointed out. Suzaku lightly pushed the guys out the doors of the gym towards the dorms. But Lelouch couldn't help but let his mind wander to the picture of Kallen. _You seem different._

By night fall, Lelouch made his way up the stairs towards his dorm. He was informed that he was going to get a roommate and was hoping that he wasn't a weirdo. When Lelouch entered the dorm, he could see that someone was already in the bed opposite of his. Lelouch too tired to see who his roommate was, went to the bathroom to change.

When he emerged from the bathroom, the figure was still in bed. Deciding that he was too curious for his own good, Lelouch approached the bed silently. But before he lift the sheets, he found himself pinned to the floor with something cold to his throat. His blood went cold for a moment. "Who are you?" the voice hissed. This voice was oddly familiar, but due to the conditions, Lelouch couldn't concentrate. "I wanted to know the same thing but it doesn't seem likely right now." Lelouch countered coolly. All he could make out was the attackers eyes, deep blue. Soon the attackers grip loosened and removed the blade from his neck. Lelouch relaxed a little. "Is this your room too?" The attacker questioned. Lelouch rose a eyebrow. "Yes, what made you think otherwise?" The attacker then practically flew off of him. This left Lelouch confused. "Y-you're a-a b-boy?" The attacker stuttered out. Lelouch felt somewhat offended. "Yes as matter of fact I am." Lelouch replied back rather coldly. The attacker was silent before switching on the lamp. Lelouch's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. There stood Kallen Kouzuki in rather revealing pajamas and with the biggest blush he had ever seen covering her face and some parts of her body. Lelouch out of complete instinct, turn away from Kallen. After a moment of silence, Lelouch managed to compose himself enough to question her. "H-how I-is this e-even p-possible?!" Lelouch hissed out in pure embarrassment, even though he could no longer see her reactions. Kallen seemed to gather her composure a little faster then Lelouch did. "My name has been constantly screwed up many times before this, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Lelouch turned to see that Kallen had a sour look on her face, but still managed to look calm. Lelouch nodded limply, still a little uneasy about this. Kallen soon just flopped down on her bed as if nothing awkward had just happened. "I guess we're fine for now. I've seen you around enough to know you wouldn't harass any girl or get any funny ideas." Lelouch couldn't really help but stare at her figure. Her beautiful peach skin that just peeked out from the top of her…. Lelouch quickly scowled himself for even thinking THOSE thoughts. Kallen soon fell asleep. Lelouch being the gentleman he considered himself, he tucked the blankets onto Kallen's sleeping form. Kallen snuggled closer to the blankets and sighed in comfort. Lelouch, deciding that he would have to figure all this out in the morning, turned off the lamp next to Kallen bed and made his way back to his bed.

Lelouch was awakened by the sounds of water running, but didn't pay it no mind. Lelouch tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed, but accepted defeat after a few minutes due to not being able to find a comfortable position. He sleepily made his way towards the bathroom and checked the door, it was unlocked. Lelouch opened the door. Only to find that Kallen was standing there in a short towel that luckily covered all the areas that needed covering, but still left little to Lelouch's imagination. It only took Lelouch a few seconds to realize this situation, but even that couldn't stop the blush that began to form on Lelouch's face. Before Kallen could even utter a word, Lelouch slammed the door and shouted a loud sorry through the door.

Lelouch slid against the door trying to calm his heartbeat and remove the mentally pictures of Kallen from his mind, which was proving a _little_ difficult to do. Suddenly Lelouch's phone went off. He opened it to see a text from Rivalz.

Hey Lulu, we're going down town with a couple of guys, care to join us? Reply! J

From Rivalz

Lelouch didn't think twice about it and threw on some clothes, grabbed his wallet, and was out of there, not caring about his shower at the moment. _Anything to get away from here for a while. _Lelouch mentally noted as he jogged down the stairs of the dorms and out the front doors.

Lelouch sat at a little café downtown, waiting for his friends to show up. He had managed to talk himself out of going back to the dorm and explain to Kallen that he didn't mean to walk in on her, considering that if she had a blade; who KNOWS what other things she has to kill him with. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a little voice from behind him. It was a young girl, who was probably no older then 12 years old pleading to a waiter. "I must have dropped my wallet around here somewhere, can you hold on for one sec please?" Lelouch soon found himself wanting to help out and pulled out a 20 and handed it to the waiter. "Here you go good sir, I'll take care of it." The little girl looked up at Lelouch in surprise. The waiter nodded and left. "So may I sit down with you miss?" Lelouch asked kindly. The girl nodded her head quickly. Lelouch gave her a kind smile and took a seat across from the girl. "Thank you for paying, I can pay it back once I find my wallet." The girl spoke up. Lelouch shook his head. "It's fine, I'm just here waiting for my friends." Lelouch explained. The girl smiled. "Me too, sort of. They're my cousins." Lelouch nodded his in understandment. "So what's your name?" Lelouch questioned. The girl paused for a moment, this made Lelouch chuckle. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to go hunt you down. If it makes you more comfortable, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch pointed out. The girl seemed to relax a little. "My name is Kisa Sohma." Kisa replied softly. Lelouch grinned. "Ah a Sohma, I played a chess tournament against a Sohma, how is Yuki?" Lelouch questioned breezily. Kisa smiled. "He's doing fine, class president." Lelouch nodded in approval. Then Lelouch heard voices behind him. "Kisa! What are you doing!?!" Lelouch turned to see a hyper blonde boy running towards them. Kisa smiled. "I was just talking to my new friend Lelouch." Lelouch took in that information with pride. The boy next to the blonde boy who a blank expression on his face, walked over to Kisa. "Okay Kisa if he's your friend then he seems like an okay guy." Lelouch noticed the boy behind the blonde boy. Lelouch grinned. "Long time no see, aye Yuki?" The silver haired boy turned to Lelouch in surprise, but was soon replaced with a grin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lelouch Lamperouge, sure has been a while." Yuki replied. Lelouch nodded. "So I take it you've met my cousin." It was more of a statement then a question. Lelouch nodded. "Yes she is quite the lady, very polite for her age." Lelouch mused. Kisa blushed and the blonde boy spoke up. "Well we got to get going, we don't want to miss Tohru's whole quality lunch." Lelouch nodded in understandment. "That's fine, my friends should be here soon anyway." As he said this the boy next to Kisa seemed more relieved. Lelouch had to hide the grin that was going occupy his face. "Well I hope to see you all again, oh and Kisa if you need anything from me or just to talk again, just give me a call at Ashford." Kisa nodded happily and followed her cousins out the door. And sure enough, Lelouch's friends: Rivalz, Suzaku, Zero, and Kyon showed up a few minutes later.

***************************************

After a few hours in town, Lelouch found himself back at the dormitory. Lelouch felt his palms get sweaty. _Don't freak out like some hormonal teenaged boy, just say you're sorry and hope she won't impale my head. _Lelouch mentally scowled. Finally after a few minutes of mental encouragement, Lelouch had got up the nerve to go up to his dorm. When he entered, he found the room empty. On the desk by his bed, he found a note.

Went to a movie with Lexerene. Don't wait up.

Signed Kallen

P.S. Don't worry about this morning, accidents happen. J

Lelouch kept reading over the letter to make sure it was true. He grinned. He actually was to enjoy this year.

******************************************

That was in till that following Monday.

"What?!" Lelouch shouted. He was currently in the gym teacher's office. His coach nodded. "I'm sorry, but because of your poor effort in gym class, I am assigning you to be the mascot for the rest of the year in order to make up all the classes you skipped." Lelouch felt like his pride has been ripped away from him. "B-but.." The coach shook his head. "No if, ands, or buts. You're going to do this job whether you like it or not." Lelouch hung his head, he couldn't believe this was happening. The coach grinned and handed Lelouch a large duffle bag with a note attached to it. Lelouch rose a questioning brow. "What's this?" He questioned. "That is the costume and notice for the Spirit camp throw down. The mascot, stat keepers, and cheerleaders from all around gather here to participate in this event and since now you're the mascot, welcome aboard." Before Lelouch could voice his complaint, the coach already pushed him out the door. Lelouch looked up to the sky. "Why do you do this to me? Do you enjoy torturing me?" Lelouch took a look at the large red and orange duffle bag, sighed and started back to his dorm.

***************************************

It has been two weeks since the coach assigned the mascot position to Lelouch and so far things have been doing okay…… sorta.

Lelouch told Rivalz, who was still getting a kick out of it, to teach him the routine for the mascot. "It's not a routine, as the mascot you have to be able to bring spirit to the crowd, whether we suck or not." Rivalz spoke proudly. This speech actually gave Lelouch something to think about. He remember that Rivalz would do some pretty weird things to make the crowd cheer, laugh, or boo at the other team. Lelouch found himself typing out a list of ideas.

When Lelouch entered his dorm room he found Kallen working on some homework. Ever since the incident the two seemed more in peace with each other. Kallen looked up. "Hey. What's up?" she questioned. Lelouch just shrugged. "Just doing a few airings. You?" Lelouch replied. Kallen just mimicked Lelouch's answer and returned to her work. Lelouch, deciding that silence was just too quiet and spoke up. "So I hear the cheerleading postings are going to be up tomorrow, excited?" Kallen shrugged. "Not really, my friends talked me into doing that, but hey! If your sister makes it I'll be fine." Lelouch mentally groaned. He KNEW Nunnally was going to get on the squad, along with Kallen, they were the best gymnast there for God's sake! "So what have you been doing for the past couple weeks? Haven't seen you around that much." Kallen pointed out. Lelouch decided against on telling Kallen that he was the mascot, as far as everyone knows, they think it's some science nerd that took the position. Lelouch just smiled. "Oh just hanging with the guys." _Yes, just stick with that alternative and she won't get suspicious. _Lelouch's inner good side chanted. But of coarse, when there's a good side, there is always a bad side. And Lelouch had a few talks with his bad inner, a few of those conversations including Kallen and her special 'allure' that drove Lelouch and hid hormones off the walls. Kallen grinned. "Well keep it up, what ever they're doing to you, it's finally putting some muscle on your bones." Kallen teased. "They put me through hell." Lelouch answered darkly. Oh yes, did they ever. Learning tricks, the cheers, how to mock the coach behind his back; Lelouch happen to enjoy that one; it can sure take a lot out of a guy. But some how he was enjoying doing this more then he expected to. Kallen yawned. "I think I'm going to go take a bath, I'm beat." Lelouch nodded and helped Kallen up from her chair. They came up with a schedule so they won't have another incident like when they met. Kallen uses the bathroom to change and takes her showers in the night, while Lelouch changes in the room and bathes in the morning. It was warm out so Lelouch decided to just wear his sweats to bed. He heard the water start to run and knew he was no longer aloud in there in till she emerged from the door. Lelouch, at times like this, he would get those vivid picture of Kallen again and they would make him overheat and end with him taking a cold shower in the middle of the night. Soon Lelouch felt the blush rise to his face from the memories of that day. _You just won't let that die. _Lelouch mentally growled at his inner bad. _Nope not in till you give 'us' what we want. _Lelouch knew EXCATALY what his inner wanted and there was no way he was doing that. (Not if he wanted to live to be an adult or at least in till he was a senior) With in the next minutes, Lelouch fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Lelouch found Kallen already awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. She turned to him and for a second she looked surprised but quickly turned it into a grin. "Hey, just up to get to the postings." Lelouch grinned. "I thought you didn't care." He teased. Kallen blushed. 'Shut up, I'm also checking for your sister." Lelouch nodded and swung his legs over his bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be taking my shower." Lelouch pointed out as he entered the bathroom he could hear the grunt of response and heard the dorm door click shut. Lelouch fell against the door. He wasn't sure if staying in the same room as Kallen was a good idea anymore. For Lelouch knew that with that wonderful figure, talent, and perfume of her's, he was going to lose his god damn mind sooner or later.

As Lelouch made his way down the stairs, Kallen came running his way. She threw herself at him and embraced Lelouch in a tight hug. Lelouch stiffened. _Oh God…… that perfume. _Lelouch mentally wanted to just have his way with her right there, but caught what little thread of self-control he had left and held on for dear life. Kallen soon released Lelouch, much to his relief and displeasure, and shoved a piece of paper into his hands. It read:

**Cheerleading Squad cheerleaders**

Girls

Kallen Kouzuki - head captain

Lexerene Sparks - co-head captain

Nunnally Lamperouge - cheerleader 1 - flyer

Tenten Kunai - cheerleader 2 - flyer

Tifa Lockheart - cheerleader 3 - base

Amu Hinamori - cheerleader 4 - choreographer

Haruhi Susamiya - cheerleader 5 - flyer

Ingrid Third - cheerleader 6 - dancer

Ahiru Duck - cheerleader 7 - dancer

Rue Raven - cheerleader 8 - dancer

Yuuki Cross - cheerleader 9 - base

Kiri Koshiba - cheerleader 10 - dancer

Maron Kusakabe - cheerleader 11 - gymnast

Boys

Boomer Rowdy - cheerleader 12 - base

Yukinojo Toyama - cheerleader 13 - flyer

Raimundo Pedrosa - cheerleader 14 - flyer

Demnyx Sitstart - cheerleader 15 - dancer

Xigbar Kismet - cheerleader 16 - base

Aang Kouzin - cheerleader 17 - flyer

Lelouch grinned. "You sure look happy." Lelouch teased. Kallen's grin got bigger. "Well I guess I'm a little happy." Kallen admitted. "Well, can't wait to see the first performance." Lelouch responded. Kallen frowned slightly. "Actually, the first performance won't be held at the school. The squad and mascot all attain a Spirit Camp for the next four weeks for a contest on who is the best cheer squad, the smartest stats keepers, and the most spirited mascot in the area." Kallen explained. Lelouch knew this, since he was the mascot; but he felt that he wouldn't want to blow his cover just yet. "Yeah I know I'm going too, I'm one of the stats keepers, but I hope to see one of your performances." Lelouch replied with a heart-melting smile. Kallen face heated up with embarrassment, but nodded her head in agreement. Lelouch grinned. "I'll see you around." With those words, Lelouch continued down the stairs, still pretty intoxicated with Kallen's _wonderful_ perfume, that still lingered in his nose. _You're doomed when camp comes next week. _Lelouch's inner bad chanted happily. Lelouch felt even more doomed when his inner good didn't respond. Lelouch let out a frustrated growl. "I will control myself around Kallen, even if I die trying."

************************************

The next week came pretty fast, and Lelouch found himself on the bus to the camp……. In a chicken suit. _I know if Rivalz or Suzaku saw me now, my pride will be forever bruised. _And it didn't help that Kallen sat in the seat right next to him. Kallen grinned at Lelouch. "So chicken, you enjoy being in there?" Lelouch made his mentally comment about how he would prefer to be out there with her. He decided to test his skills. He knew he could make the guys laugh with in seconds, but he wanted to test out the cheer squad's sense of humor. Lelouch turned on the voice changer and set it to chicken, which Rivalz added on for him. Lelouch took in a deep breath and spoke. "Well I would enjoy it better if this suit had air conditioning in it, I mean come on it's boiling in here." Lelouch looked the mask to see Kallen laughing. "It's nice to know we have a mascot that is so dedicated to his job." she commented between laughter. Soon most of the bus was laughing. The guys up front grinned. "We never did get your name." One added. Some kids murmured in response. Lelouch already had this prepared. He pulled out a piece of paper with the name PETE writing on it. Kallen nodded in approval. "Well PETE, this team is going to rock this year!" Lexerene shouted confidently. The rest of the bus cheered in reply. "Yeah, since now we have a awesome captain!" Lexerene added. "Who?" joked a long black haired dude from the front. Kallen through a bag at the guy. "Shut it will you, Xiggie?" commented a bored brown haired girl. The boy glared at the girl. "It's XIGBAR. I've told you, Kiri, that for the past week!" Xigbar replied in annoyance. "What kind of name is that? You might as well as stuck with Xiggie." Lexerene commented in amusement. Xigbar growled and went back to talking to the guy next to him as the bus continued to laugh. Lelouch grinned from the inside of the suit. _This might be easier then I thought. _Lelouch noted as he watched Kiri and Xigbar argue in the front. He also snuck glances at Kallen, who was chatting with Lexerene. Then she pulled her hair out of it's pony tail and shake it to give it that seductive look. Lelouch bit back a animalistic growl. _or not……… _

*********************************

Lelouch thought he was going to go insane. He literally had to clutch his seat from not jumping out the window. You want to know why he wanting off the bus SO much well here are his reasons.

Xigbar and Kiri can hold an argument for a LONG time.

Two girls right in front of his seat were in a heated argument of "No you shut up.

One boy laid on his seat unconscious, due to picking a fight with one of the girls.

Another girl was whining about how it was so boring on the bus.

The bus driver had ear plugs in his ears and wouldn't listen to the complaining.

AND FINALLY KALLEN STILL HAD ON THAT GOD DAMN PURFUME!

When he thought he was finally going to crack, the bus came to a halt. Lexerene grinned proudly and proclaimed. "WE'RE HERE!" As everyone shuffled out of the bus, Lexerene was giving orders to the guys. "Make sure you grab your bags! And don't forget to tip the driver!" Lelouch was the last off the bus and sighed as he emerged from the smelly vehicle. Kallen beckoned the team over to her. "Okay, I got us checked in and cabin numbers so everyone grab your roommate." Lelouch could see that everyone was pairing up into twos or threes, which only left him. Kallen grinned at him. "The mascots get to have their own rooms, so they don't get off track." Kallen explained as she handed Lelouch the metal key. Lelouch felt a little disappointed as he always was roommates with Kallen, but quickly pushed that comment away. Lelouch nodded his head and did a little dance before prancing off to his cabin. Lelouch never felt so loose in his life and he liked the feeling. He could hear the team laughing behind him and Lelouch felt proud to be the one who caused that laughter.

When Lelouch entered his cabin, he instantly started to remove the suit. "God damn chicken suit, why can't they have one that can breathe!?" Lelouch growled darkly. Lelouch heard a knock on his door. "Hello? Is anyone in there? I'm looking for cabin 14 and they told me I was assigned to this one." Lelouch's eyes widened. _I thought the mascots got their own cabins?!?!_ "If no one is in there, I'll just let myself in." The soft voice replied. Lelouch saw the door cautiously open and the door opened to reveal a brown haired girl with blue eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lelouch. Lelouch muttered, "Why do I have some of the crappiest luck ever?" Lelouch thought for sure that this girl would run out screaming and shouting that a perverted boy was in her cabin, but he was surprised that she gave him a big smile and walked towards him. "Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! You must be my roommate Lelouch Lamperouge, it's nice to meet you!" The girl introduced happily. Lelouch stared at her, but then smiled. "I guess things like this doesn't surprise you." Lelouch commented. The girl rose her eyebrows in confusion. Lelouch continued. "You seem very calm about sharing a cabin with a guy." Tohru nodded her head. "Well I live in a house with two of my classmates, Yuki and Kyo Sohma." Tohru explained. Lelouch felt a flash back coming on.

_Flashback of a few weeks back_

"_Long time no see, aye Yuki?" The silver haired boy turned to Lelouch in surprise, but was soon replaced with a grin. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lelouch Lamperouge, sure has been a while." Yuki replied. Lelouch nodded. "So I take it you've met my cousin." It was more of a statement then a question. Lelouch nodded. "Yes she is quite the lady, very polite for her age." Lelouch mused. Kisa blushed and the blonde boy spoke up. "Well we got to get going, we don't want to miss Tohru's whole quality lunch."_

_End of flashback_

Lelouch smiled. _And here I thought they were talking about a nice old lady._ Lelouch mused silently. "So you know Yuki Sohma? I know him, played chess against him once." Lelouch replied. Tohru's eyes widened. "Oh! You know Yuki?" Lelouch nodded. Tohru smiled. "Well it's nice to meet one of his friends." Tohru added politely. Lelouch smiled. "Clockwise. So you do you get along with Yuki?" Lelouch questioned. Even though he knew Yuki was probably the biggest gentlemen he knew, he just wanted to make sure this girl was safe, Lelouch called it his brother's intuition. Tohru nodded. "Oh yes! All of the Sohmas are so nice, Yuki is like a prince, Shigure is always doing more for me then some should, and Kyo is like my……" Tohru trailed off. Lelouch chuckled at this. "You seem to taking a liking to this Kyo boy." Lelouch commented in amusement. Tohru's face went scarlet. "W-w-w-well……." Lelouch held up his hand. "It's not a bad thing, just be cautious not to wear your heart on your sleeve, I always tell my sister this just to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Tohru surprised Lelouch by hugging him. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear. Lelouch relaxed a bit and hugged her back. Then they heard a knock on the door. (The door shuts on it's own) "Ms. Honda? Are you in there? You left your costume on the bus." Lelouch could instantly discover that this was Yuki speaking. Tohru quickly released Lelouch and went to the door. "Oh thanks Yuki!" She called through the door. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Tohru turned to Lelouch with a pleading look. Lelouch took this as his queue to jump out the window and make sure not to get caught by the Sohma boy. Lelouch ran into the small bathroom, opened the window, and jumped out. _I do too much for these people. _

As Lelouch made his way away from the cabin, he heard the speaker go off. "WELCOME CAMPERS!! EVERYONE PLEASE MEET OVER AT THE STAGE AREA FOR THE OPENING CERAMONY! MACLAIN OUT!" Lelouch and decided that he might as well as get over to the meeting area or risk going back to the cabin. "Meeting area it is."

When Lelouch reached the meeting area he could see Kallen and the rest of the team were already sitting. They didn't seem to notice him. Then he saw Tohru, she was waving him over to sit by her. Lelouch smiled and walked over to her and sat. "Hey Lelouch, I'd like you to meet the whole Sohma family." said Tohru gesturing to the group of kids behind her. "You already know Yuki, so here is Haru, Hiro, and Kereno." Tohru introduced. The first boy had white and black hair, the second was probably in middle school, and the last one was as tall as Lelouch himself. "Next is Kagura, Rin, and Kisa." Lelouch grinned at Kisa. "Well it's nice to see you again." Lelouch commented as he held out his hand to shake Kisa's. Kisa surprised him by hugging him. "Hello Lulu." she whispered into his ear. Lelouch felt that Tohru and Kisa were alike in many ways. When Kisa released Lelouch from the hug, she asked; "Are you a mascot just like sissy?" Lelouch looked over his shoulder to see if any of his team was looking at him, no one was. He smiled nervously. "Well, you can say that…." Lelouch trailed off. It looked like Tohru was about to ask a question, but was interrupted by their……… camp counselor. The man on the stage had wind blown black hair and was wearing a plain white t-shirt with the camp's name on it along with a huge grin. "What up campers!?!?" he shouted through the microphone. The campers cheered loudly in response. The man's grin got bigger. "That's awesome! I'm your camp counselor, Chris McClain and welcome to our 55th annual cheer camp competition!" The cheers got louder. "So as you all should already know, some of the best teams around the country are chosen to come here and put their abilities to the test! Cheerleaders in their spirited cheers, score keepers with their quick wits, and mascot with their entertainment skills!" Chris continued on. Lelouch watched his team from the corner of his eye and could see them talking happily. Lelouch smiled. He knew they had the talent for the team and could certainly win this. "The next three days are for you to get settled in and strategies with your team, so get settled in because dinner is in 1 hour. McClain out!" With those words Chris dismissed the campers. Lelouch felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Kallen and the rest of the team. Lelouch smiled at them. "Hey Kallen." Lelouch greeted politely. Kallen corked an eyebrow. "Where were you? You weren't on the bus, and the stat keepers said that your weren't on their bus either." Lelouch rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. (He's acting) "Sorry, I got held up at school so I took a public bus here." Lelouch lied. The group seemed to buy it. Kallen nodded. "Okay, since you're here we were planning on going down by the docks to talk strategy, so can you come along?" With her head tilted slightly to the side and her blue eyes sparkling in the sun, Lelouch found it difficult to say no. He nodded. Kallen grinned. "Great, we'll just meet over there in a few minutes." "Wear your swimsuits!" Lexerene added. The group grumbled, but didn't protest. Everyone soon went their different ways, leaving Lelouch with the Sohma family. He turned to them. "Sorry about that, but I have to go." Kisa looked a little sad but nodded. "Okay, but can you please come and see us again?" Lelouch smiled and kneeled down to her eye level. "Of coarse, I promise." Kisa's face lit up and threw herself on Lelouch. Lelouch, on instinct, put his arms around her to return the hug. When Kisa let go her face was flushed with happiness. "Thank you, Lulu!" Kisa thanked. Lelouch nodded and stood up. "You're very welcome, now if you excuse me I have a team I must be with." Tohru waved to Lelouch and smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Lelouch grinned at Tohru and started to make his way towards his cabin.

When Lelouch left the cabin, he could see that the sun was shining brightly in the sky, thus making it very hot and humid. He started down to the dock. _I'm sure I could get through this. _Lelouch thought confidently.

Yeah right.

When Lelouch made it to the dock, he could already see that most of the team was there, including Kallen. He could see that Kallen put her hair back in it's ponytail and was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with blue shorts. Lelouch sighed in relief. _Good. All she has to do is keep covered up and I won't be the one to take her innocents. _But of course, the Lord LOVES to see Lelouch squirm, and Kallen looked agitated. When Lelouch was probably about a good 5 feet away from Kallen, she growled in annoyance. "Screw this T-shirt, it's to damn hot out today!" Lelouch's eyes widened as Kallen stripped off her shirt, leaving her in her swimsuit top. It was blue with a white flower design on it, showing off quite a lot of cleavage, and being held together by draw strings in the back. In other words, it's the death trap that will soon send Lelouch over the edge. Kallen sighed in contentment. "Much better, but man it sure is hot, right Lelouch?" Kallen questioned. Lelouch's eyes traveled down Kallen's body hungrily, but restrained himself. "Yeah really hot….." Lelouch trailed off. Kallen didn't notice Lelouch staring at her and stood up. "I'm going to join the other girls in the lake, coming?" Lelouch's thoughts ran wild. "No thanks, I'll just stay here." Lelouch replied trying sound as composed as he could be. Kallen gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. Kallen pulled down the shorts she wearing and stepped out of them. "Okay, but feel free to join anytime you like, see ya." With those words, Kallen turned away from Lelouch and jogged down to the edge of the lake. "So you have a thing for her?" Lelouch whirled around to see and boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Lelouch sputtered, "W-what?! How d-did you g-get t-that c-conclusion!?!" The boy grinned. "It's writing all over your face." Lelouch knew bettered then fighting a loosing battle would be fruitless. He sighed. "How long did you know?" Lelouch questioned. The boy shrugged. "About a few weeks ago, you were staring at her in the hallways." Lelouch felt his face starting to heat up. _People saw that? _Lelouch looked over to the other guys on the team. They turned to him and gave him a knowing look. His face bloomed into a wonderful shade of scarlet. The boy patted his back. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Kallen has no idea." the boy replied grinning. Lelouch was silent, then he turned his head to where Kallen was playing with the other girls. He could see that she was having a great time laughing and just acting like a kid without a care in the world. Lelouch smiled. "I think I can control myself now." Lelouch spoke up. The boy looked at Lelouch in confusion. Lelouch just kept on staring at Kallen. _If you can smile like that around me, I think you can give me a reason to think. After all…. What can you do when your in love?_

**Will Lelouch be able to handle his Hormones? Will PETE be discovered as Lelouch? **

**Find out in the second chapter!**


End file.
